Greetings
by OreoWarlock30
Summary: So this is my first fanfic. Rated T for language. 1 year after the defeat of Jonathan Morgenstern, more personal troubles have arisen. It mainly focuses on the younger characters. I'm not sure where this will go yet hopefully it'll unfold they way I hope. I'd like to thank ll.1420 for helping me alot! XD :) Thanks, hope you like it!


Magnus! Magnus I know you can hear me!" Alec shouted as he banged on Magnus' front door. He hoped that Magnus would open the door. Alec _needed_ him to.  
"Why don't we just break the door down?" Jace asked.  
"Because that's illegal….." Clary responded she had a concerned look on her face.  
"Yes in the mundane world." Jace grumbled.  
"Well I can't imagine Magnus will be pleased if we broke into his apartment." Clary sighed.  
"Magnus I wouldn't come here unless it was an emergency!" There still wasn't any sign of a response. "Magnus it's my sister, Isabelle!"  
"I don't think he's going to answer Alec." Clary said quietly.  
But Alec waved a hand to silence her. Straining, Alec could hear muffled voices; probably coming from one of the bedrooms at the back of the apartment. Suddenly, there was a large bang from inside the apartment and Alec could hear loud footsteps coming towards the door.  
"Uh-oh..." Jace muttered taking a step back.  
Suddenly the door flew open and a tall outrageous looking woman stood in the doorway with a murderous glare.

Speechless, all three of them were completely speechless. Whoever she was, this woman was striking to say the least. Clary noticed her hair first. Short, glittery, multi-coloured spikes stuck out in every direction imaginable; failing to hide the large spiral spike through her right ear and a spiky black stud in the other ear along with too many other piercings and cuffs for Clary to count. Black glitter surrounded her eyes with small gems at the tips of her long blue eyelashes above her blood red lips. This didn't hide the two black piercings above her lips and the silver bar through her left eyebrow. Her fingernails were covered in swirls, roses, glitter and gems fighting for attention with the seven large rings that hid her hands.  
A zip up leather corset hugged her body above a pair of sparkly blue shorts; however, Clary thought her thigh high black boots seemed a bit out of place, more suited for an anime character or a ninja perhaps.  
"Hi?" Jace said, Clary couldn't remember a time when Jace looked genuinely confused.  
"Hi! Are you the Shadowhunters?" Exclaimed the woman, she had a large grin on her face.  
"Oh we're famous." Jace remarked whilst Clary rolled her eyes.  
"Uh yeah we are. Could we-"But before Alec could say anymore the door was slammed shut just as quickly as it had been opened.

"Are you being rude Jocasta Akiyama?" A slightly more calming voice sighed.  
The door opened again but this time slower with a different person standing in the doorway. Alec wondered how many people were actually here, and what they were all doing.  
This woman, unlike Jocasta, looked more calming and graceful. Surrounding her face, there were long locks of blonde hair that went past her neck and finished where her short, light blue peacock dress started. Detailed purple flowers shaped the tips of her white nails on her long fingers - which wore a blue glass ring and a simple silver infinity ring. On her feet was a pair of white sparkly flat pumps with bows at the front along with a small gold chain round her left ankle.  
"I apologize for my sister's rudeness, she is often like this; she isn't on particularly good terms with Shadowhunters, especially you guys I'm sorry to say." She sighed. Although it was not Alec's preference to be glared at, he preferred that to the pitying expression that this lady wore underneath the silver glitter that dusted her bright blue eyes and pink lips.  
"Hang on. Why does she hate Shadowhunters? Specifically us" Jace enquired.  
"It's not my place to tell you I'm afraid, my sister will have to enlighten you herself. Conversely, she dislikes you guys in particular because she feels that you weren't good for Magnus and that you made things, and I quote 'too damn difficult' for him. Before you ask how, Jo believes that you abused your relationship with him. I could continue but we would be here forever, so I shall have to say goodbye. My name is Emily Akiyama by the way; we're friends of Magnus'." With that, she began to close the door but Alec stopped her by shoving his foot between the doors.  
"Please" He begged. "We need to speak with Magnus it's my sister. We were in a battle with some demons and she was bitten with deadly poison. We've tried everything we can possibly think off, nothing has worked so we _need _Magnus to help us" Alec had never begged so much in his life, apart from when Magnus and he had broken up.  
"See! This is _exactly _what I bloody meant!" Jo bellowed.  
"They think every time they have a problem they can just turn up and expect him to help!" Jo appeared in the doorway, once again wearing a fiery glare.  
"Tell me, what would you do if you didn't know Magnus? Didn't know what he is capable of doing?" She directed at the three of them.  
"Um, well I, we um..." Alec had no idea what to say. Judging by their facial expressions neither did Jace or Clary.  
"Precisely, you would shut up, get over it and get the hell on with you shadowy lives. So piss off and_ leave us alone_." She hissed. "Or you'll have me to deal with."


End file.
